


Love And Weakness

by Coby_Thinks



Series: L.A.W. AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ENJOY IT, Idk what to put here tbh, Ill stop - Freeform, JUST TAKE THIS, M/M, Multi, No one in this AU is okay tbh, angst angst who want's some angst, feast on it, lick it, mwahahahahahahaha, take it, yeet yeet angst time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coby_Thinks/pseuds/Coby_Thinks
Summary: HEYYY GUYS! So y'all voted, and I looked at the votes from here and Ao3, and Remy's one-shot got ONE more vote than the other. Which is okay, because I might be switching Logan and Virgil's backstory to a two-parter.... lol. So here's Remy's POV from a few scenes - and BONUS scenes - from Love and Wounds!!! ^-^WARNINGS: unrequited crush, violence, injuries, Unsympathetic Patton, mentions of prostitution (in a negative light), food mentions, eating disorder mentions, self-deprecation, self-deprecating talk, car crash, hospitals.
Relationships: DLAP
Series: L.A.W. AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504187
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Love And Weakness

The word ‘love’ was so fucking confusing. Remy hated it. He despised the very idea of it. But he grudgingly accepted that it was a stupid thing that most people felt. He did feel it - some weird version of it that no one on earth could relate to. Unlike Roman - who was an absolutely hopeless romantic - Remy held no desire for the dramatics that came with romanticism. He could deal with it, yeah, for whoever he was dating at the time. But it wasn’t the ‘romance’ that he enjoyed - he just liked people. 

All people. Sure, some people were WAY more aesthetically pleasing to him, and some people were way more attractive, but he just liked spending time with people and sometimes having sex with those people. It’s not like he just ran around trying to get into everyone’s pants - that would be ridiculous. 

It was a strange dichotomy, then, his and Roman’s friendship. Or whatever it was. Because really, Remy knew it was more than that. He’d never brought it up to Roman - who had dealt with so much stupid crap that he didn’t deserve to deal with Remy’s antics. Roman had his boys, and Virgil and Logan were good for him. So, instead of talking to Roman, Remy looked it up. Google was a great resource, but a lot of the stuff he’d found was just stupid and ridiculous. 

One thing, though, did strike him as accurate. Remy followed someone on social media who had a queer-platonic partner, and after reading an explanation, Remy was sure that was what he and Roman were. Even Roman agreed that they were closer than regular friends. Neither had any desire to be romantic or sexual with the other, but it was a close relationship. So, Remy kept that in his head even if he didn’t talk to anyone about it. 

That wasn’t Remy’s current predicament, though. There had never really been any conflict of ‘interest’ between he and Roman in relationships, as Roman was wary of any new ones and had been dating Logan and Virgil for about four years. No, this was completely new territory, and it started when Remy saw a guy jump off a fountain.

He was going to meet Roman and Logan - and their new possible boyfriend. Remy was proud of them for that, as all three of them had been terrified and closed off after what happened with Patton. They were meeting in a park near the library, and something caught Remy’s gaze as he parked his car.

A man.

A beautiful man.

A tragically beautiful man, who sat on the edge of a tall fountain and stared into the water as if lost in another world. Remy lifted his sunglasses to get a better look at him, taking in the scars across one side of the mans face, the jacket and hair ensemble that Remy would kill to be able to pull off that well, the unhappy expression on the mans face.

He was pulled from his stupor when the man stood and jumped off the edge, stumbling but not falling. Wow. That guy was a dumb-ass, he could have broken an ankle. The man stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled away into the park, and Remy could only think of one thing to say.

“Damn.”

He shook it off, walking around the edge of the park to give Roman and Logan time for their boy to meet up with them before he got there. It gave him time to daydream about that man, wondering if he’d run into him again as he made his way toward the library.

Those daydreams were immediately squashed when he approached the picnic table.

Damn.

Remy had to admit, the guys had good taste. But he couldn't help but feel a little devastated as he talked to the man, finding him to be more awkward than Virgil. He couldn't help but get invested in finding out more about the man - Ethan - despite knowing he was probably never going to be more than a friend. Or even more than Ethan’s boyfriends friend. God, that idea stung painfully in his mind. 

So, when in doubt, act like a sassy bitch. That was something Remy was very good at.

He wasn’t sure what to make of Ethan, truthfully. But Remy couldn't tell if the feeling was jealousy or actual concern. Did he think Ethan was right for Roman? He had no fucking idea. Did he think he wanted to kiss Ethan’s tragically injured face and maybe give him a night to remember (after a dinner of course)? Hell yes he did. 

Remy screamed into a pillow that night, cursing himself and cursing the fact that Ethan was the only thing he could think about - even as he flirted shamelessly with the barista at Starbucks. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be a big deal. Maybe he’d get over it. Maybe Ethan would get abducted by aliens and the problem would just go away.

No such luck.

Remy tried his best to avoid Roman’s place when Ethan was there - which he felt bad about, but couldn't help. No, he was unfortunate enough to see Ethan on the bus. And damn, he just wanted to spend more fucking time with the guy but he knew if he did he’d get more confused. 

When in doubt, act like a sassy bitch that was just worried about his best friends safety.

He was worried - he really was. From what he’d heard from Roman, Ethan was still a mystery to all of them. That worried him. Who knew about this guys past, or what he might do, or… anything? Anything about him at all?

So, Remy asked him questions. Played it off aggressively as making sure Roman was going to be okay - and definitely not because Remy himself wanted to know the guy. It broke his heart when Ethan’s answers revealed how little he felt of himself. How doubtful he was that this would work. How sure he was that he would be left by the three of them. It made Remy a bit angry, and he tried his best not to seem like it but he knew it showed. 

The minuscule amount of food Ethan was buying for himself was also a concern, and Remy couldn't help but leave the oreos there for him - only to watch from outside as Ethan put them back and bought only a few vegetables and a single box of raisin-bran. Either he was really broke, or he did not take good enough care of himself.

Soon enough - as Remy predicted - Roman gushed to him about being in an official relationship with Ethan at last.

“God, Remy, he’s the sweetest!” Roman complained on their regular Monday coffee outing. “And he just got promoted - they’re building another museum building! He managed to raise their business just by talking about something he likes, how amazing is that?”

“Pretty damn amazing.” Remy laughed, wondering if Roman could notice the pink flush to his cheeks. How much were his trusty sunglasses hiding, now? “He’s a good one, Roman.”

“I know.” Roman sighed softly. “I mean, it was pretty anxiety inducing for all of us at first, but he’s… he’s taking everything so well. He always seems surprised whenever we ask permission for hugs, and kisses, but y’know what?”

“What?” Remy asked, slightly amused.

“He’s done the exact same as we do - he hasn’t even asked why, he just understands about the consent shit and, god, he’s such a sweetheart.” Roman ran a hand through his hair, as tangled as the day Remy met him, and Remy smiled sadly, quick to mask it as genuine.

“That’s amazing, girlfriend.” he agreed. “That boy is right for you.”

“God, I think so.” Roman sighed, that adorable starstruck smile still on his face. “I just… I wish I knew more about him. He never really talks to us - not the way we all do. Which is fine - it took a ton of shit happening for us to finally just talk to each other - but I dunno.”

“It’ll work out.” Remy promised, stretching and looking around the starbucks they were sitting in. “you’ll see I’m right.”

“You’re always right.” Roman said unhappily. “Oh well - he’s staying for the week of Thanksgiving. Maybe things will work out then, right?”

“You actually celebrating it this year?”

“Logan’s parents are coming down.” Roman explained, smiling in amusement. “And you know how they get - everything is a giant occasion. Not just Eggnog season, y’know?”

“Right.” Remy had forgotten about eggnog season. He laughed softly, shaking his head. “I cannot believe that's the only way you get him to celebrate.”

“But he celebrates!” Roman pointed a finger at him and Remy nodded. “You’ve got to come over on Thanksgiving for pie, though. You can’t keep avoiding us all forever.”

“I’m not avoiding you!” Remy lied unhappily. “I’ve been busy, you know that. Clients and… shiz.”

“Right.” Roman rolled his eyes. “You know, it's okay if you have a significant other? I could meet them? You don’t have to pretend you’re just busy.”

“Wh-” Remy pulled up his sunglasses. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh.” Roman seemed surprised by his reaction. “I thought… you’ve just been busy more the past few months. I figured you were dating someone and didn’t want to tell me yet.”

“I tell you everything!” Remy said, then winced as he realized that wasn’t true anymore. “Sorry, Ro.” he laughed softly. “No new SO for this queen.” Roman narrowed his eyes, leaning across the table.

“You like someone though.”

“No.” Remy frowned. “Why?”

“You didn’t flirt with the barista.” Roman shrugged. “You haven’t for a while, and come on. I’m not stupid, you’re all blushy. You never get blushy.”

“Fuck you.” Remy said, sitting back unhappily. Roman laughed, face lighting up.

“So who is it? What stage are we at? Do you even know their name?” he teased. “Planning an elaborate way to kidnap them and seduce them?”

“Roman.” Remy buried his face in his hands. “Okay, you got me. I like someone. But I’m not going to do anything about it.”

“Pfft, why not?” Roman scoffed.

“I just can’t. It won’t work, and I’m pretty sure he hates me.”

“So it's a guy!” Roman cried triumphantly. “Tell me everything, Remy, you know talking helps you think better. That’s why you talk so much isn’t it?”

“Wow, way to roast me.” Remy took a sip of his latte, shaking his head. “It just won’t work, Roman. I’m letting myself get over it.”

“Sure.” Roman winked. “Tell me whatever you want, Remy. I’ll get the secret out of you eventually.”

“You can try.” Remy said, slipping his glasses back on. “I’m a stone cold bitch. You won’t get anything from me.”

“Sure.” Roman laughed again. “Whatever you say.”

Remy hated that smug little look on Roman’s face.

* * *

Ugh, why had he agreed to this? Remy drove grudgingly toward their house, thoughts - as always - on Ethan. He’d agreed to a movie night with his best friend, his best friends boyfriends - one of which Remy had a major crush on - and his best friends boyfriends parents. And Roman’s mother, if he was still around when she got here late.

This was probably the worst thing Remy had ever agreed to - and he’d done a lot of stupid shit in his life. 

Remy forced himself to focus on driving again - just as a person stepped right out into the street in front of him. 

“SHIT!” Remy hit the brakes, slamming on the horn, and the person’s head whipped around. They darted forward, but Remy still felt dread sink into him as he clipped into their left side, skidding to a halt moments later.

He scrambled out, and his entire world shattered when he saw the person struggling to sit up.

It was Ethan.

“Gurl, what is wrong with you?” Remy demanded, forcing his voice not to shake. 

Ethan groaned, for some god-forsaken reason trying to stand up. Remy yelled something at him, grabbing him and making him stay still. His left arm was twisted awkwardly and fell limply at his side, and Remy couldn't tell if the way his leg had fallen was natural or not.

Remy could barely tell what he was saying, scrambling for his phone to call an ambulance.

God-fucking dammit. He’d just hit Ethan with his car. Ethan. His car. Dammit. If Roman, Logan, and Virgil didn’t murder him, Remy might just jump off a cliff himself. 

“I can’t afford a fucking ambulance, Remy!”

The words broke Remy’s heart further, and he ignored the other. Or maybe he responded. He couldn't tell.

“Nine one one, what is your emergency?”

“Yeah, hi…” Remy swallowed thickly. “A… a friend of mine just got hit… got hit by a car.”

“Are they conscious?”

“Yeah, he’s conscious.” Remy glanced at Ethan, who was glaring at him.

“Do you know the driver, or whose car it is?

“Uh - it was mine. An accident, of course.” Remy struggled not to dissolve into hysterics as he told them their location.

“An ambulance is on the way-”

“Thanks.” Remy hung up, pressing a hand over his mouth before looking back at Ethan, who while he was silent, had tears of pain rolling down his face. 

“Virgil is going to rip out my intestines and burn them.” Remy said miserably. God, that’s what he deserved, right? He just hit the guy he’d been crushing on for months with his car. Dammit. “Why’d you go and do a stupid think like walk into the road?”

“I was…” Ethan sighed. “I just spaced out, okay. No one ever drives down here at this time, anyway. What were you doing?”

“On my way to see my boys for the holiday, of course.” Remy winced as he realized that they had no idea what happened. “I should call-”

“N-no!” Ethan’s eyes widened and Remy frowned, memories of calling people pre-maturely with Roman flashing through his mind. But that was different. This was different.

“Why?”

“Th…” Ethan shook his head and grimaced. “I don’t need to worry them, alright?” Ouch, Remy hated the dejection in Ethan’s voice.

“Gurl, your arm is broken.” Remy snapped. “I think your leg might be, too. They’re gonna find out.” Remy dialed Logan’s number, tears rolling down his face despite himself.

“Hello, Remy.”

“Hey, Logan-Berry.” he said, voice shaking. A siren approached, and Remy winced.

“Remy? What is that - where are you?” 

“Um - so y’know your guys’s snake boyfriend?” 

“Yes, he’s on his way home from the museum. Remy, what is going-” 

“I - god don’t hate me - a car hit him.” Remy sobbed softly, watching as paramedics hurried to get Ethan to the ambulance. 

“What?!” Logan’s voice broke and Remy could hear him scrambling. “Remy, talk to me right now!”

“I-He-” Remy tried to control his breathing. “He just walked into the road - Logan I swear to god, I tried to stop, I didn’t-”

“You hit him?” Logan asked, horrified. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Remy sobbed.

“Sir-” Remy turned, finding himself face to face with one of the police officers. “Apologies, we just need your statement and then you can join your friend at the hospital.”

“Oh - Right, Logan, I-”

“We’ll talk later.” Logan said shortly before hanging up. Remy’s chest clenched unhappily and he put his phone away, managing to contain himself enough to tell the police officer what happened, watching the ambulance drive away.

Finally - god, finally - he was driven to the hospital by the officer - who promised they’d put his car in the parking lot since he was in too much shock to drive. 

Remy was incredibly grateful for that, but wasn’t sure he managed to thank them as he was brought to where Ethan was being treated.

His arm had been put back into place, and Remy joined him as they casted the broken wrist. 

Ethan glared at him the entire time.

God, Remy hated himself.

He dreaded the moment when Ethan’s boyfriends would walk through the door. When they did, he hated the fact that Ethan wasn’t blaming him. Why the hell wasn’t Ethan blaming him? He was obviously pissed off at Remy - so why wasn’t he saying it? 

“Remy, let’s take a walk.”

Fuck.

Remy followed Virgil out of the room, running his restless hands through his hair and messing with the zipper on his jacket. He waited for Virgil to say something - yell at him, do anything, but Virgil just walked him out to the darkened parking lot in silence. God, he was going to literally kill Remy right now. 

“Vee- god, I swear it was an accident.” Remy choked out when Virgil turned to face him. “I-I didn’t - I’d never-”

“Of fucking course it was an accident.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “You better breathe right now, or I’ll make you breathe.”

“Wh-” Remy stared at him, then rubbed tears from his face. “What?”

“Breathe, or I’ll knock you out and let your body take over for a minute.” Virgil said again. Remy nodded, struggling to take in breaths. “There. Now like I said, obviously it was an accident. Did you really think we’d assume you hit him on purpose?”

“I…”

“I don’t think you’d hit anyone with a car on purpose.” Virgil added. “You don’t have a mean bone in your body. So obviously it was an accident.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Remy burst out, throwing his hands in the air. “I know you’re pissed off - Roman of all people is pissed off at me! I’m pissed off at me, Ethan’s pissed off at me because I called a fucking ambulance. Everyone should be pissed the hell off at me right now!”

“Hey.” Virgil grabbed Remy’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. Remy stared at him. “I told you to fucking breathe. Just listen to yourself!”

“I-”

“Ethan is going to be fine.” Virgil said tersely. “The doctor talked to us. He’s not hurt too badly and he’ll be alright. Obviously I’m worried and anxious as hell right now - my boyfriend is in the emergency room. But it was dark, he wears all black, and he was the one saying not to be mad at you.”

“But-”

“Come on.” Virgil tugged him toward the main hospital entrance. “We’re getting Starbucks.”

“Wh- I don’t want Starbucks!” Remy yelled. Virgil said nothing, and Remy found he had no choice but to let the guy buy him a latte. “Virgil, you hate Starbucks.”

“Shut up.” Virgil shoved the latte into Remy’s hand before sipping his own coffee. “Okay, good. Now - talk your fucking head off.”

“What?”

“Say all the shit you’re thinking right now.” Virgil waved a hand as if to say ‘the floor is yours’. “I’m listening.”

“What the hell do you want me to say?” Remy asked, voice raising hysterically again.

“What do you want to say?”

“Um, maybe that I deserve to have you literally murdering me right now!” Remy burst out. “For gods sake - if you don’t kill me, I’ll do it for you!”

“You better not.” Virgil scowled. “Where’s that coming from? I thought you didn’t even like Ethan.”

“Di-” Remy ogled at him. “Where the hell did you get that?”

“You’re never around when he is.” Virgil shrugged. “And you always act weird when we talk about him.”

“Yeah, maybe because I don’t feel like fucking everything up - oh wait, I already did by hitting him with my car!” Virgil just raised an eyebrow. And Remy laughed hysterically, unable to stop the tears from rolling down his face. “Do you know how stupid it is to get a crush on your best friends boyfriend, Virgil? Really fucking stupid! Do you know how stupid it is to hit a person with your car? Um, even more stupid than the first one! Combine those two shit-fests and you have this, right here, and I don’t want this stupid latte!”

“Alright.” Virgil took the cup from him, setting them both down on the curb before grabbing Remy’s shoulders again. “So you do like Ethan. Great. More than you want to. Not so great. So what the hell are you gonna do about it?”

“What am I supposed to do?” Remy asked miserably.

“I’m not the trained therapist, I’m a graphic designer!” Virgil pointed out. “Get out of your own head for a second Remy.”

“Fu- just because I’m a therapist doesn’t mean I can deal with my own problems!” Remy protested.

“I didn’t say that. But you need to chill out before you burst into flames.” Virgil sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Look. I’m going to be honest with you. You’ve gotten into a really crappy situation here.”

“Thanks,” Remy said sarcastically, letting Virgil lead him back into the hospital, holding both lattes.

“But you can’t change any of it, so deal with it.” Virgil halted outside of Ethan’s room, handing him the untouched Starbucks.

“I don’t want a fucking latte right now.”

“Just drink it.” Virgil smiled sympathetically, shaking his head. He pulled Remy into a one-armed hug. 

“Don’t be mad at him.” Remy turned when he heard Ethan’s voice, tears in his eyes again. Virgil nodded toward the door, walking over to it.

“Oh, fuck off if you think I’m going back in there right now.” Remy scoffed. 

“Ugh, what are you thinking you’re gonna do then? Pout out here forever?”

“Yes. Exactly, babes. You get me.” Remy slumped into one of the chairs lining the hallway. Virgil sighed.

“God, fine. Do whatever you want, then.” the emo declared, disappearing into the room and closing the door behind him.

Remy buried his head in his hands.

He’d fucked this up really well.

* * *

All Remy had to do now was un-fuck everything he’d fucked up. Great. Awesome. That was going to be so fucking easy, right? Wrong. Why the hell weren’t they all mad at him? He had no idea.

He did try his best to stop avoiding the guy - though it wasn’t easy since Ethan was suddenly at work that much more due to the museum’s upgrade. He could tell, though, that things were improving greatly with the others and Ethan’s relationship. 

Until, of course, they weren’t.

“I don’t understand.” Roman said softly, staring down at his phone. “He won’t answer our texts, or his phone, and he missed movie night on Friday, and Logan went to the museum yesterday and Ethan ran away from him…” Remy hated the sadness in Roman’s voice. “What did we do wrong?”

“I’m sure you didn’t do anything.” Remy said softly, even just to ease Roman’s thoughts. “Keep trying, alright? He needs you three to keep him in line.”

“I don’t want to hurt him.” Roman whispered, blinking tears away. “What if he just doesn’t… what if he hates us or something? Should we just let him… let him go like this?”

“Of course not!” Remy scowled. “Here. If you don’t get a hold of him this week, I’ll corner him on Monday because it's my day off and I have time to stalk the guy.”

“God - Remy…” Roman rolled his eyes. “Don’t stalk him.”

“I want to help you!” Remy protested, trying once again to push all his feelings for the situation away. “If he’s gonna ghost you, he’d better give me a reason for it.” Roman sighed softly, leaning on Remy’s shoulder and putting his phone down. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah.” Roman hardly sounded confident, and Remy hated that. He cared about Ethan, yeah. But he cared about Roman as well. There was no way he was going to let either of them hurt each other - or Logan and Virgil for that matter. They’d all gone through too much shit to have to deal with this, too.

So, when nothing was heard from Ethan for the rest of the week, Remy positioned himself by the employee entrance on Monday morning.

Sure enough, Ethan arrived. He looked awful, and Remy’s heart ached for him.

Remy didn’t get any answers from him - and he was scared to try harder, after seeing how thin and fragile the man had become. So he called Logan and Virgil and Roman, telling them they had to get to the museum and find a way to make Ethan talk to them.

“He’s starving again.” he told them reluctantly, staring into his coffee. “And he obviously wouldn’t tell me anything, so you guys have got to do something.”

And that night when Logan called him, thanking him for forcing them to confront this, Remy heard the story. At least, the story that Logan knew. 

Patton.

Fucking Patton.

Remy hated that man with every fiber of his being.

And he hated it when, a week or so after learning what he’d done to Ethan, the very person he wanted to murder sat down at the Starbucks booth across from him.

“Hello-” Remy lifted his head from the paperwork he had and froze, anger curling in his stomach at Patton’s smug, sunny, stupid-ass face.

“Long time no see, Remy!” he said cheerfully. Remy said nothing, just glared at him from behind his sunglasses. “How’s life been? How are Roman, Logan, and Virgil?”

“Shut up.” Remy’s hands curling into fists.

“Oh, and what was that other one?” Patton smirked, resting his chin on one hand. “Ethan - he’s started talking to them again hasn’t he?”

“I’m warning you.” Remy growled, slowly getting to his feet.

“I’m surprised they even want to date him.” Patton continued, voice light and sunny and impossibly innocent sounding. “I mean, do they even know what he used to do? Do you?”

“I’m giving you five seconds to shut your face.”

“He’s a whore, Rem.” Patton’s face split into a cruel grin. “A common prostitute, did you know that? Did he tell them that? Or does he keep secrets, like me?”

“He is nothing like you.” Remy snarled, lunging forward and pulling Patton to his feet. Patton stared at him in surprise. “And if so much as… if you ever say any of their names again, I swear to god I will rip your lungs out.”

“Hey, sir-”

“Whose names?” Patton smirked. “Romans? Ethan's?”

“You can’t just-”

“Fuck you!” Remy yelled, swinging his fist up into Patton’s face, letting him stumble backward.

“I’m gonna call the cops if you two don’t leave the premises!” Remy’s eyes widened and he turned, eyes darting between the manager standing there and Patton, who was now trying to quell the flow of blood from his nose.

Ah shit.

Remy stuffed his paperwork into his bag, listening numbly as he was informed he wasn’t allowed back into the building.

He’d gotten halfway to Roman’s place before realizing his knuckles had split open on Patton’s glasses, and were bruised and bloody as a result. 

He shook it off, mind fixed only on his friends. He had to see them - he wasn’t sure why. Maybe to get the image of Patton’s smirk out of his head, or maybe just because he wanted to see them. 

Thank god Roman wasn’t pissed at him for punching Patton. Remy knew it was a soft spot - the manipulation used against Roman years ago still in play to an extent. 

Remy couldn't help but remember what Patton had said - despite himself. Through his conversation with Ethan, as he tried to undo the damage he’d done by trying to hide how he felt, he watched the others face in an attempt to see what Patton claimed was there. He couldn't. Ethan was still Ethan - and Remy couldn't help but hate himself for imagining anything might have changed how he saw him. It didn’t. Remy was relieved to find that he honestly didn’t care what Ethan used to do, according to Patton. It wasn’t his business, and it didn’t matter in the slightest.

It still hurt, hearing how much Ethan didn’t like himself. How easily he accepted the fact that Remy didn’t like him - even though that wasn’t true. When they worked past that, though, Remy could feel himself falling even harder for him. 

Well, now all he wanted was to be able to show Ethan how much about him there was to love.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd You think? I originally intended for Remy and Ethan to get together as well in the main book, but I decided that wouldn't really fit. I really love the dynamic they have once they realize they don't hate each other, so if y'all wanted a one-shot where feelings were explored a bit more I'd be happy to write it! Until then, it's just the secret canon of my heart. :(
> 
> Anyway, I'll be posting Logan and Virgil's origin story soon! ^-^
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> -Coby <3 <3


End file.
